


Red Hooded Omega

by MadameNoire



Series: Omega Jason Week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Talia al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Damian Wayne, Character Undeath, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, OJTW2020, Omega Jason Todd, Past Character Death, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Red Hooded ninja, Sassy Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul Tries, Talia al Ghul is Not a Rapist, both are Jason, even in his zombie state, she's just a mother who wants for her baby to conquer the world ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: Talia was many things. A loyal daughter and a faithful lover amongst them.She was also a mother, even if her Beloved's omega son believed the contrary.[The team goes to Infinity Island, and find not only the three outsiders they were looking for, but also a red hooded omega and his pup]
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: Omega Jason Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692598
Comments: 10
Kudos: 424
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Red Hooded Omega

Day two/7th of April: ~~First heat~~ | ~~Rumors that Jay has been marked~~ | Omega and pup

* * *

Talia al Ghul was many things. Some of them she was born being, others, she was born to be. Some were as good as being an ecologist, a loyal daughter, or a faithful lover. Some were as big as being inside the main circle of the main assassin organization in the world, or Batman's old love. But none of them were as important as being a woman.

A proud, powerful alpha woman, as deadly as a Saw-scaled viper, and just as beautiful. Skilled like the best of the ninjas, without a pair when it came to swordyielding. Smart and resourceful and tenacious.

She was the Daughter of the Demon. And yet-

_"My Lady, the boy is here."_

_And yet._

_"Let him in,"_ she said as she stood up after a short pause.

With dreading eyes, Talia al Ghul could only stand there and watch as the young omega entered her room, eyes lost and chest uncovered, breasts already leacking the precious white liquid only an omega was capable of producing. Only. Omegas.

_"My Lord will come to take a look at the boy once he is finished with other matters."_

Talia frowned once the servant left, trying to will the rage that pooled in her stomach at the implications of those words. Her father had made it clear since the beginning, that Talia was, under absolutely no circumstance, to cause any harm to the boy. That she may hold an officially higher place, both in their organization as in the pack, but the boy was of more value to him, to them and their cause.

Anyone who dared to harm the boy, would lose their heads before they could even think of an excuse. _Anyone_.

So Talia stood there, arms crossed over her chest and a deep frown marring her features, as the boy walked slowly but surely through the room, until he finally reached the big, luxurious nest in the middle. There, covered in the finest linen and silk, laid her greatest gift to her Beloved, the key to their future together, the heir to both his and her legacies.

Small, rounded, rosy Damian, squirming and whimpering.

Damian, who didn't seemed bothered at all when in Talia's company. 

Damian, who lifted his arms and started to call for the young omega as soon as _he_ came into his visual field.

Talia's finger twitched as the boy tilted his face and sent her the look. A look that spoke of rage and disappointment, mixed with his typical dizziness. The omega's way to taunt her, to tell her that it didn't matter how high she stood, or how much power she had to crush him, she was never going to have what he had. 

Holding her eyes, he moved a hand to rest over Damian's chest, caressing delicately as he made soft noises to sooth the baby's restlessness

_'You will never feed your child with your body'_

The other hand moved to his throat, unbuttoning the rest of his top, sliding the matterial just enough for Talia to see his gratest victory over her.

_'You will never have your beloved's mark on your body'_

For a foolish moment, Talia's vision was blinded by pure rage. Going against her survival instinct, the proud woman in her urged her to reach for the dagger hidden in her tight, for the ancient sword adorning the wall behind her. For something. For anything.

Her hands were already lifting the skirt of her dress, her face twisted with ire and disgust, when the doors of the room opened once more, this time letting the Head of the Demon walk through them.

"I expected you to have already grow past your foolish grudges, daughter," her father said as he took a look at her face, "how disappointing it is to be proven wrong."

"There is no grudge between me and the omega, father," Talia replied as she composed herself, willing her features into relaxation.

"It shouldn't be," Ra's continued, not moving from his place by the door, his eyes now possed over the young omega, trailing shamelessly the threads of milk rolling down his chest and stomach, "After all, it is not the Detective the one who marked him."

"No, it is not," Talia agreeded. She knew it hadn't been him. her Beloved' her father's Detective was too honorable of a man to even think of putting his mark on a child's neck.

No, the possibility -or impossibility- of Bruce being bonded to him wasn't the source of Talia's rage. Of Talia's ire and distrust. Of Talia's jelousy.

"Is it, then, that he is capable of being marked in such a way, whilst you, daughter, are not?"

Talia's mouth felt as if filled with poison as he looked back at the boy, now giving her his back as he climbed into her son's nest, settling down besides him as the baby made content noises and tried desperatly to reach for the omega's breasts.

Ra's' laughter filled the room. He enjoyed to make fun of Talia's failures, of her weaknesses and faults.

Feeling defeated, she looked out of the window, wondering if there was going to be an end to her situation. Wondering if she had made the right desition, all those years ago, when she chose the League and her father over her Beloved and his beliefs.

* * *

His hands ached as he held the sword, longing to hold his pup against himself, to cover him with his scent and nurse him from his breast. The Master had said that the enemies were imprisoned, but that there were more intruders on their way.

"It means we have to be prepared" the Master had said, his rough voice reaching him through the thick fog that sorrounded his thoughts. To him, it meant nothing but a potential threat to his pup. _His_ , not _hers_. Not the woman's, the one that let the pup cry and squirm and ache. _His_.

There was a hard blow, and the doors to the prison flew in the air as the intruders came out. 

The air was trapped on its way out his throat, as a notion emerged from the fog, this one fuzzy and unclear, but strong and certain.

_He knew them._

The blue bird, the yellow hair, the flying cape. The-

_The 'S' on the chest._

A particular feeling filled him at that particular thought. It was a shiver across his body, as familiar as it was strange, as if it had been too long since the last time he'd felt that way.

Somewhere inside him, he knew, there were more of those feelings, buried under the fog, hidden and out of his grasp, but still intact.

"Wrong answer."

There, there was the feeling again. This time stronger, heavier. 

But this time, he couldn't bask on it, as the master gave them the sign to attack.

And he knew what would happen if he didn't obey the signs.

So he ran ahead, lifting the sword in his hands, ignoring the old, tiny voice that told him not to run with pointy objects, and the other one younger and stronger -and _stupid_ , for some reason-, telling him his swordyielding wasn't the best.

He ran, undecided for a rival, because his head hurt when he looked at the once he knew, and the ones he didn't, seemed more like pups than threats to him.

A lightning struck in front of him, and he jumped, successfully avoiding the impact. Once he hit the ground, though, blue bird was in front of him, attacking him with his sti-

_With his escrima sticks._

He blinked as he dodged a kick to the head. The fog was moving tonight, and it made him restless, something he couldn't allow himself to be. Not if he wanted to get rid of these intruders so they wouldn't find his pup.

Mind made up, he strode against the blue bird, a tiny child crying in the back of his mind for him to stop. He couldn't stop. His master wouldn't like it if he stopped.

He moved forward, managed to knock one of the sticks off Blue's hand, when the same voice reached his ears again, stronger and sharper, making him stop as he was about to strike a new kick.

"M'gann!"

The sword fell off his grip, just in time for Blue to stop his next move and look at him, wondering but never lowering his guard. 

His master's voice tried to reach to him, tried to pass the fog, but even if it did, his ears were still filled with that voice, strong and sharp and grave. The chill that ran down his body became a strong tremble, as pain erupted once more inside his head, threatening to crack his skull open and made his head bleed. A word was born in the deep of his chest, and made its way up his throat, and fought to get through his lips.

"C-Con... Conner."

Suddenly, the distant noise of fight became quiet. Blue stood there, in front of him, looking down at him wit sharp eyes, as if trying to decipher a secret, or a code. Around them, there were gasps, both of surprise and of pain, and soon, his master was speaking once more, threatening him to keep fighting, and the intruders to mind their fight.

Blue lifted his hands, ignoring the master's words, and reached for his- oh, _oh_ \- for his mask.

He took a step back, his heart on his throat as his body remembered the punishent from taking off the mask in front of anyone that wasn't the Demon, the Woman, or his pup. A high, hoarse noise came from his throat, a begging for the unknown -unknown?- alpha to stop, to stay away. 

It seemed to work just for a second, only for Blue to reach faster to him, this time with both hands.

His instincts cried for it to stop, for the alpha to go away. For his alpha to come and protect him for this evidetn threat.

"Al- alpha... K-Kon!"

"Oh, my god!"

* * *

Talia al Ghul wasn't a woman of faith. She trusted her skills, trusted herself to get what she wanted and get out of challenging situations on her own. So she didn't believe in such things as destiny, or fate, or god's plan.

She wasn't, however, a fool, and she recognized a happy coincidence, a chance, when she saw it. And the arrival of Richard, her Beloved's first ward, was nothing if not the perfect chance.

"Oh, my god!"

It was only luck that they found out their little lost bird's identity with her having yet to intervene.

She sighed, little Damian on her arms, as she saw the martian girl, barely standing on her own, holding her face with one hand, the other held up, forcing sensei and his other pupil to stay high in the air. The three new, foolish kids looking at each other utterly confused. Jade's sister standing as lost as them, just a couple of feet away.

The real spectacle, though, were the clone and the little bird. Both staring into each other's eyes, expressions twisted into confused frowns, before looking towards the martian. Nightwing's fingers frozen midway towards the boy, his brother's mask.

"What? What is it, M'gann?"

The martian groaned, opened her eyes, and looked straight into the clone's. Talia would have laughed at the realization, but if she did, the kids wouldn't take her words seriously, and that was the least she wanted.

"He- he's Jason, Conner."

 _'Bravo'_ Talia thought as she walked to them, abandoning her place by her father's unconsious body.

"That's- M'gann, that's-"

"That is nothing but the truth, Richard," she finally spoke, ignoring Sensei's yells at her, "you can see for yourself."

Richard looked stooned at her, but after a quick glance to the clone's hard, incredulous expression, he nodded, and swiftly removed the red hooded ninja's mask.

The mask fell to the ground the next second, fallowed by a series of gasps, screams and questioning noises.

"Little Wing?"

And Richard's theatricals.

The clone, as she expected, ran to them, and stood there, looking as stunned and desperate as he did confused and happy, though there was something holding him back, not letting him believe in the impossibility of the situation.

"How?" asked Richard, his hands cupping his long lost brother's face. The boy himself hand't moved since crying out for his alpha. Not even a blink.

"I believe your friend may answer that question better than I, Richard," was Talia's reply. The martian girl had, no doubt, looked into the boy's head, into his most broken memories, and seen what they could only speculate about. 

Damian whimpered, his scent going sour with distress. Both actions seemed to get the boy out of his shocked state, as he quickly got out of his brother's grip and ran towards her and towards them, ignoring the clone's broken look.

"He woke up" the Martian said, voice trembling as she tried to stand by herself, "He woke up inside his coffin."

Talia looked down at the boy, now standing in front of her, and let the kids have their little chat, focusing her attention in the boy and the boy alone.

"Take care of him," she said as she handed her baby, her Damian, over to by he omega who was more his mother than she ever could be. "Take him to his father, and tell my Beloved that I'm sorry."

The omega, Jason nodded, cradling Damian lovingly against his chest. Soon enough, the clone and Richard were beside him.

"What is this, Talia?" 

"You have to go, now," she said, her eyes looking briefly at were Sensei and his warrior were floating, still trying to release themselves from the martian's powers, "Martian or not, your friend won't stand a chance against my father and the rest of his warriors." 

"You held my brother captive for years, kept him from his family and trained him to become an assassin?!" Richard stood between her and them, the clone standing right beside him, "Where is the love you say you hold for B- for him?" 

_Oh, no._

"Foolish child," she sneered down at him, "if you were as smart as he makes you to be, you would be running back home, grateful for having your brother back, not trying to blame me for not noticing the disappearance of your own brother's body." 

'It was during the crisis of the invasion,' the martian said, 'when we were deactivating the bombs' 

The clone's face had been a spectacle, just like right now, seemingly torn between punching her in the face and embracing his long lost omega. 

Richard, on the other hand, looked like he had forgotten everything about his brother, and was about to actually attack her, but aborted the movement as soon as it started. 

"Is this baby yours? Why are you giving it to Ja- to him?" 

Pathetic. 

"I wish him to be reunited with his father, for I do not intend for him to become a pawn in my father's games." 

Richard seemed to catch on her words soon enough, sending her a disgusted look, before talking to his team, his eyes set on her. 

"Everyone go back to the ship, now!" 

"But my sister-!" 

"There is no one being held captive here," Talia spoke, not liking the delaying in the least, "we are no longer leaders of the Shadows, nor are we part of the Light." 

One of the boys called her liar, but was quickly placate by Richard, who urged them to leave once again. 

He and the clone exchanged looks, and the clone leaned over Jason, baring his neck so that the omega would get a better lecture of his scent. 

Jason made a small noise, hugging Damian against him, as if telling the alpha that he wasn't alone. The clone smiled and nodded, moving his hands slowly as to not scare him, and finally, carefully, took him into his arms, burning his face against dark and white curls. 

After the initial shock, the tention left Jason's body, and he allowed the alpha to take both him and the baby to the ship, were the rest of them, aside from Richard and the martian girl, were already waiting for them. 

"They might hurt you when we're gone," said Richard, nodding at the pair held in the air, "you sure don't want to come with?" 

She declined. She knew her Beloved could protect her, would, even though she had kept both his children hidden from him. But before being a mother, before being a lover or even a daughter, she was a woman. An alpha woman with a duty with her father. 

An alpha woman that couldn't feed her own son. 

An alpha woman that couldn't bear the mark of a mating bite, because her father had sworn to kill her if she ever did. 

She stared behind the ship long before it had desappeared in the. sky, long before the martian had let go of the grip on Sensei. She still hated Jason, envied all the things he had and she couldn't have, but she loved Damian more than he hated anyone. 

It was a fair prize, her heart for the chance of a real life for his son. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jason's reactions to Kon's voice and appereance are based on mines, because I'm a weak woman.
> 
> Here's [My Tumblr](https://darcyskat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
